Lands of Hogwarts
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: In the land of Hogwarts there are 4 states the plains to the Hufflepuffs, the desert to the Slytherins, the Valley to the Ravenclaws and the Mountains to the Gryffindors. Centuries later things are very different. visit to read full summ
1. proloug

Ok not JK Rowling's in disguise I get no money for this story but I do wish to thank her for letting us all mess with her characters

And the names I have changes because all names change with time. (Thyme)

******

Upon the cool crisp winds of the Gryffindor Mountains does the voice of a woman tell the story, a story of elves and of men. _Long ago when the kingdom of Hogwarts was as one whole. The last heir to the throne. _

_Serenity Queen of all the lands she was infertile and would not produce any offspring. She had her four cousins. Rowaine of Ravensclaw, Godren of Gryffinsdor, Slaven of Slythersin and Hannah of Hufflespuff._

_So she gave her kingdom to them to the Slythersin the harsh dessert, the Ravensclaw the valley, to the Gryffinsdor the mountains they so loved and to the Hufflespuff the Plains because of their love for growing things._

_When the lines had reached Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, known as the parents of modern Hogwarts. There were many secrets each of the 4 lines hid, I cannot tell you the secrets of the Slytherin's, the Hufflepuff's or the Ravenclaw's but what secrets I can tell you is the secret unknown to all outsiders not of the Gryffindor line or its people. _

_A secret that began with Godric Gryffindor and his wife Alargia. It was said that Godric Gryffindor got lost in a snowstorm during a hunt, it is said that a beautiful woman came out of the blizzard and offered them shelter and warmth until the storm had past. _

_What she did not count on was falling in love with the warrior, the commander, Godric Gryffindor. She went back with them and got married to Godric. 18 months later, she gave birth to but one boy child, the healers said she would never bear any more children._

_But they were happy, she watched as her child grew up and fell in love, while her husband grew old and withered she stayed the same never changing, what she and her people were, were elves they mixed with the men of the mountains and produced ½ elves known forever as elfling's. The breed of people of both men and elves. _

_How do I know this, it was my sister who married Godric Gryffindor and who on her husbands death bed asked me, and only me to watch her children. Then she took the poison that killed her and made my nephew Garrion king of all Gryffindor._

_And all I ever asked of his line was to have them come, and see me when they reached the age of 12 years, when Garrion moved me to the base of Phoenix army. He told me asked me to tell the story of his father the children who were learning, who were the future of this great land all about the past and the true nature of all the mountain people. My name I hear some of you ask may name is Jarai the last of the true elves._


	2. Ruins of Gryffindor

The ruins of Gryffindors

In the year 981 man era the Kingdom of Gryffindor was lost as a friend the King and his Queen Lily were lost but their son Harry who was all of 8 years was gone almost as if the family knew they rebels were coming.

After the rebels fled, all that was left was fire-charred rubble of the palace and the village of Godric's Hollow. Only a handful of people were found in that village when the rebels known as death eaters attacked.

The prince was not seen for a long time it was said he had lost his was in the many mountains of Gryffindor and died from cold.

If only the knew… if only they knew.

Since the year the lands of Gryffindor came to Godric Gryffindor he had taken man children from his lad deep within the earth its self to train, to learn, to become assassins and warriors to fight for the Golden Prince with the emerald eyes when he was born all children when prince Harry Potter was born were taken to change to be ready to fight when the time came.

When the Golden Prince Harry Potter disappeared, there was a rumour of his remarkable beauty. The Warlord Voldemort heard of this and was going to claim Harry Potter as his Husband.

10 years later The Phoenix army was ready, ready and waiting for the signal from their prince who had gone under cover in Slytherin to give them the signal for the downfall of the Warlord Voldemort


	3. the hidden prince

The slave traders found Harry and his troupe of warriors on the crumbling fort of golden lioness. The fort had been one of the first to fall in the death eaters attack. Hidden deep within the stonewall was one of the entrances to the Phoenix army's hidden training camp.

The Golden Prince was with his warriors now locked together they had been searched but nothing had been found, no weapons to speak of. The Phoenix army was once known as the Knights of the Round Table; Myrddin also known as Merlin started the army in the name of Arthur.

Albus Dumbledore was the leader but he listen to the Golden Prince like Myrddin and took heed. For 3 years, Phoenix army's members have been smuggled unknowingly in to the Slytherin, by their own slave traders. One of their own people had been in Slytherin since to Golden Prince disappeared, waiting within the palace walls.

When the 8-year-old Golden Prince disappeared his watcher, Severus Snape was sent back to his native lands of Slytherin but he was listened to and accepted as a Gryffindor spy and was told to wait for a signal for the downfall of the warlord Voldemort.

*9 weeks later, Severus' point of view*

*slave auction,*

I sat next to his Majesty watching this barbaric form of slave labour. A girl of 17 was pushed upon the stage, under the slave girl's collar there was a wooden carved lion's head hanging by a leather necklet.

I had seen that design before upon slaves before, slaves wearing them, marking them as Gryffindors. The Golden Prince like his ancestors before him had worn a large lion's head an inch and a ½ wide and long with ruby eyes.

I, myself have one in sliver with emerald eyes marking me as important to the Gryffindor family line. It had been given to me by my charge Prince Harry only after 6 months of serving him.

The girl was not sold, a fighter, until he saw a black talon sticking out from under the bandage on her upper left arm. A mark I knew, spoken about in hushed voices, it was done when the person was a babe not truly understanding pain. The mark was of the Phoenix army.

The next slave was male with a bandage on his upper right arm, this marked him out, and along with his lion head, he was a superior officer to the slave girl. Born into a higher status. The boys head was bowed all I could see was messy black hair, which reminded me of the golden prince. The boy's skin was a golden colour as well.

"Are there no bidders? This young one would do well in farming or outside work. He is strong quick and good teeth" the Auctioneer pulled the boys head up, quick as lightening the boys teeth struck but he missed by a short inch. A blow to the back of the head downed him, as his eyes closed I caught sight of emerald green eyes.

I put my hand on his majesty's sleeve "I want that boy for my apprentice he's the one," I said.

"Are you sure Severus?" asked the blonde king.

"With out a doubt" I replied without hesitation.

"The boy is to be moved to the palace unharmed" came the kings commanding voice as he stood. The king's son Prince Draco was watching us suspiciously.

I knew what he thought of me and my say in what happens in the kingdom. I most trusted above all by the deceased king and queen of Gryffindor and the king of Slytherin.

My name?

Severus Snape


	4. meeting the slytherin royals

He opened his eyes, the young boy with emerald eyes. He was alone his hand was rapped around something warm and smooth when he opened his hand he found a silver lion's head with emeralds for eyes.

Severus was there and made sure he was where he was needed to be. The door opened a girl of 17 stepped through with a bundle of cloth. "Oh your awake adviser Snape asked me to find clothes for you," she said gesturing to the bundle of cloths in her arms. "And to wait until you woke before taking you to him." She said.

"Ok, can you tell me exactly where I am?" he asked.

"Of course you are in the north tower of the palace reserved for advisers and their apprentices... In other words you and Snape… I'm Luna Lovegood by the way formally of Ravenclaw, now slave of Slytherin." She said with a sad kind of smile touching her lips.

"I'm Harry… just Harry of Gryffindor slave…. I guess to Slytherin." He replied.

"Well _**just**_ Harry I am to wait until you are dressed until I take you to adviser Snape. Hurry up I do not have all day."

*10 minutes later Snape's quarters*

*Severus' Point Of View*

_Knock, knock_

"Enter," I commanded.

The slave girl of Ravenclaw entered with the golden boy following. The boy was dressed in emerald green jerkin and hose lined in silver with a white flowing top. He looked regal and solemn standing there. "Leave us," I said looking pointing at the girl.

"Welcome to Slytherin your highness, it is with a relieved heart to hear you death was premature to say the least" I spoke in a soft voice, with a hand out. I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his bare ring finger, which normally wore the Gryffindor heir ring.

"You know I must stay hidden for as long as possible. I am in all ways your apprentice Sev. You taught me many things in the 5 years you were at the palace." Said his highness Harry of Gryffindor.

"I am glad to be of service," I said. "It is time to meet his Majesty king Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin, the one who brought you for me."

"Thank you Sev, you have always been good to me," he said with a sad smile on his face then he put the insignia back around my neck.

"While the blood if my ancestors live on you will always be aloud in my lands, the lands of Gryffindor so says it's Prince."

*kings offices*

*10 minutes later*

*3rd persons PVO*

"Your majesty may I present my protégé Harry…"

The aristocratic blonde king looked at the boy standing in the colours of his family, of his lands. "Welcome to the palace of the Hydra I hope your future here with us lasts a long time." The aristocratic blonde king he was thinking all the while 'what an attractive man-child we would have produced handsome heirs.'

"I thank you your majesty," said Harry.

"What is it you can help my kingdom with?" said the aristocratic King.

"I know how to get in touch with a army when you are ready to show your true loyalties to the lands of Hogwarts" said Harry his face solemn.

"And what makes you think I am not siding with the Warlord Voldemort?" said the king his gray eyes sparkling coldly.

"I know a lot about you and yours. Severus and I talked before coming here to meet you," said the man-child known as Harry. "Do you want help when the Warlord Voldemort comes? Are you ready to face him? Are you ready to fight?" said Harry his face and eyes hard.

"To save my people, to save my kingdom, yes!" said the blonde king.

"You know when Voldemort is going to come here with his armies because you invited him to your lands, you need to tell me when" said Harry.

"12 months maybe less, I don't know exactly when I was only sent a easement of when." Said the king

"Well, I have people here and back in Gryffindor. Did you not wonder why so many Gryffindor slaves have been brought into Slytherin in the last 3 years as to the 7 years pervious where there were maybe a handful? We have been watching we needed all the people we could get into you kingdom."

"So all Gryffindor slaves brought in were warriors so all 150,000 Gryffindor warriors found their way into Slytherin but ½ the slaves that were found were female explain that." Said the king.

"You really think the Phoenix Army is made up of entirely male warriors? ½ our number is female, our people all learned to fight once only every 1 in 10 children were taken and taught but now for the last 50 years all children were taught." Replied the messy haired man.

"But what of the children of Gryffindor?" asked the Slytherin king.

"No woman under the age of 40 of my people new not to get pregnant in the next 3 years. They know the rules," said Harry. "All children are being looked after by the oldest men and women who cannot keep up with the moving army"

"What does the Golden Prince think of this? Does he agree that Gryffindor and Slytherin – natural enemies - fight side by side against the Warlord Voldemort?"

"yes, but we need all Gryffindor slaves, get them removed have them set up as illegally brought and have them moved to the palace" said the dark haired boy.

"Very well, but what are you going to be doing here? In my palace?" said the King.

"I don't know what you are talking about you majesty I am but a simple apprentice to Master Snape" said the boy his face nothing but a mask of innocence.


	5. the ice prince and the servant boy

*Draco's P.V.O*

*later that night*

As I was walking by the offices of Severus Snape and his assistant I over heard a very interesting conversation.

"You worked well today, you have earned your rest" I saw Snape kiss a hand he held within his own. I wondered when did he have time for a female companion.

*Draco's P.V.O*

*next morning*

I saw Snape's apprentice walking away for the library his arms filled with scrolls of parchment and reading one. Seeming to navigate around all the slaves in the hallway, it was as if he was aware to all his surroundings not just his reading.

'_I think he did not feel that my eyes were burning holes in to his back 'why do I want him? I can and do get any female eligible or not into my bed. So why do I want this short messy haired boy-child' _I thought to myself as I went to my fathers office and told him my suspicions.

I knocked then entered the room. I saw my father and mother talking quietly. "Father, why do you trust Snape? We both know that he was in Gryffindor Mountains for 5 years, we shouldn't trust him for all that we know he could be a Gryffindor spy for the Gryffindor rebels" I said desperately. "Why do you trust him, so? They will attack us because we trust Severus Snape…"

"ENOUGH Draco." Said king Lucius heatedly. "The Gryffindor are not our enemy they are our allies. The Warlord Voldemort will be here in little over 12 months. We need help, we need more warriors. That's were Snape and his apprentice come in. they are our only link to the Golden Prince. If we… namely you doubt them all is lost and the Phoenix Armies of Gryffindor here to help defeat the armies of Death coming" said the king in a calmer voice then before.

"So you trust a Gryffindor slave and a man who spent 5 years in the same country. What will happen when the Warlord is killed? What will happen to our lands?" I said heatedly.

"The reason we have the Phoenix army is because the Death armies destroyed the lands of Gryffindor we have their support." said my mother.

"You want me to be fair now don't you?" I said

"Yes even all the Gryffindor slaves in the Grand Ballroom." Said my father.

"By your will, father" I replied.

I left my fathers office, only to bump into Snape's apprentice, '_this slight boy-child gods I was falling in love with' _he fell back. I stuck out my hand to help him up. He just sat there looking at my hand as if it was a poisonous snake. The boy then lifted his head to look into my eyes I was drawn in by his glowing emerald eyes that reflected all lights from the many windows in the corridor.

*

What I did not realise but the other boy obviously did and went out of his way to stay away from me. 12 months later, I would understand them with a few extra that I had to meet before I truly believed.

*

He looked away and walked past me into my father's office. I heard his voice speaking softly through the door. To my ears, his voice sounded like cool breeze on a hot day refreshingly smooth and beautiful.

I walked on meeting my friend Baron Blaise Zabini. Captain to the armies of the snakes found me. "I was wondering where you hid yourself. What are you doing?"

"Nothing my friend I was on my way out to ride Blizzard" I replied.

"May I join you I haven't ridden Ebony for a few days" asked Blaise.

I really did not want his company but it is rude not to say 'yes'. So I did and knew I was going t regret it already. Blaise Zabini known as a bi-sexual who could and did get males and females he wanted into his bed.


	6. The Warriors of Gryffindor

# 7 weeks later #

The men and women slaves of the land of Gryffindor were moved to the palace of the hydra all were placed in the grand ballroom and all persons of the Slytherin, Workers and personal of all stations were banned from the halls surrounding the ballroom. The Gryffindors were all lined up in straight down the centre of the ballroom.

The doors opened and in walked 2 cloaked and cowled figures walked in one in black the other in scarlet. The men and women bowed as the 2 figures moved up on to the stage and turned to face the warriors no man unfit, no woman pregnant.

"Welcome to the hydra palace. His majesty king Lucius was most cooperative to bring you all here on such short notice." Said the scarlet-clocked figure who then flicked off the cowl of his cloak.

There stood a truly beautiful elfing his pointed ears stuck out from his long curling hair, his face was soft smooth and angelic. His form was lithe and beautiful. His emerald eyes shone with a fire from deep within, his long ebony hair framing his face handsomely. The piercings in his ears glowed in their opal fires. The dark cloaked figure removed his cowl as well the light showed the face of Severus Snape.

"My friends we are to wait and watch all my information says the Warlord Voldemort will be at our door step within the next 12 months, the rest of our army is at different points of arriving here. They are coming as fast as they can." Said Harry "am I not the lion to lead you into battle and know that you will survive to live another day because of your skills."

"All hail Prince Haridin, Prince of the Elfing's of the mountains of Gryffindor, my Lord the Golden Prince Prophesised by Myrddin" said the red head girl from Harry's auction the one known as Ginny.

"We wait, the king agreed to free you and hide you in the tunnels under the palace," said Severus

"Welcome back Dark One the Lady Jarai has missed your companionship. Welcome back it has been a long time since we saw you." Said the sergeant Ron Weasley.

"I hope we all live beyond this battle, may the god Nortus guide us home if all is lost." Said Prince Haridin.

"So mote it be." Said the gathered people of Gryffindor.

"When you are in the tunnels you have to practice and work hard to face the army of Death." Said Haridin

The gathered nodded. These people were ready to do anything to save the lands of Hogwarts, they were born in the lands all learned the way of the elves, many learned that with a ill will towards others you would not know unless you learned the truth about the Mage Myrddin and the elves of the Mountains.

Prince Haridin was their people's last hope, when Harry went missing his marriage plans to Padma Pavarti fell through she was now married to Cedric Diggory of

Hufflepuff. Harry was the last heir of Godric Gryffindor and his bride Alargia.

Harry reset his glamour's and was ready to face the Slytherin again what no one knew or saw auras, Queen Narcissa watched and was smiling she was going to play match maker again this time for her son.

She had seen the interest her son had in the slave boy Harry but now she knew the truth. The golden prince and the ice prince would fall in love and marry just as her ancestor Myrddin had predicted and his daughter Cassandra added on to.

Yes the house of Black had one very secret, secret it was the descendant of Myrddin the wises of the four.


	7. Infomation and Confruntaion

Harry was looking at the books of mythology in the palace library searching for anything to do with the four mages of Queen Serenity the Last Queen of Hogwarts

Everyone believed them to be only myths, though Harry knew better the though it productive to start with myths then move on to legends. _'Ah here it is'_ thought Harry to himself.

_The tale of the Foure Mages _

_By North Skye._

_When Queen Serenity of Hogwarts lands found herself unable to produce an heir to the throne, she asked the foure mages what to do._

_Said Myrddin the Air Mage. "Separate the lands give Slytherin the desert, the Hufflepuff the plains"_

_Said Alexandra the Fire Mage. "The Ravenclaw the valleys, the Gryffindors the mountain range"_

_While the Mage of Earth Gaiand and the Mage of Water Aqua nodded in agreement, "we shall train a worthy one, one each then we shall go into hibernation and wait for you next se of descendants that need help The Phoenix and The Dragon. We will help them to find their wings and fly…," said Aqua_

_"I thank you all you give a hopeless woman cause to hope for a future beyond the darkness that is within my heart." Said Queen Serenity._

_So the Mages, Myrddin of Air retired to his castle on the tallest mountain in Gryffindor. Alexandra of Fire retired to her Forge in Slytherin, Aqua of Water retired to her cave on her Lake in Ravenclaw, and Gaiand of Earth retired to his tree in his garden in the plains of Hufflepuff, to rest until the coming of The Phoenix and The Dragon._

Down the bottom of the page is said;

For more information, please look for the scrolls of Salazar or the following books, 'Serenity the Last Queen of Hogwarts' or 'The Prophecy's of Old'.

'_Well that is interesting' _thought Harry as he went looking for the two books mentioned. "Well, hello there pretty boy, why have not seen you around here before?" asked a silky voice as a hand was laid on Harry's arm,

"Remove your hand sir, or I will be forced to remove it for you," said Harry softly but loudly enough for people to hear the steel edge to his voice.

*Draco P.V.O*

'_Blaise Zabini was touching what is mine he has no right to touch him… Oh Salazar what is wrong with me? He is his own person he can bed whoever he chooses' _I thought to myself.

"Remove your hand sir, or I will be forced to remove it for you," said Harry softly but loudly enough for people to hear the steel edge to his voice.

"Oh some on lovely boy, you know you want to be with me." said Blaise not removing the hand he had on the boy.

"You have been Warned" said Harry setting down the two books he had recently removed from the shelves. The Gryffindor 'slaves' working in the library were watching the two men with no emotion on their faces, but calculating looks in their eyes I noticed.

I returned my gaze to the men suddenly with a blur of emerald green jerkin Blaise was against the bookcase and the lithe man-child had a dagger against his neck. "keep your hands to yourself the Gryffindors are out of you reach." Hissed Harry.


	8. battlement meetings

*Draco's P.V.O*

I was walking the battlements around the hydra palace thinking about what I had witnessed in the library over an hour earlier. _'This is confusing I never understand anything to do with the new boy'_ I thought to myself.

_-*maybe you do not have all the facts to understand the elven child*-_ answered a female voice in my head.

'_What do you mean elven child?'_ I thought back to the voice.

_-*looking is not seeing. To really see a Gryffindor for what they really are truly are you need to have a soul mate that is a Gryffindor. Lucky for you, you have already met your soul mate. Your mate is the hidden heir of Godric Gryffindor, when you are formally introduced to His Highness; it is not truly him the true prince hides in plain sight. Ask the story of the missing prince when you see my emerald-eyed nephew*-_ said the female voice laughing.

'_Who are you exactly?'_ I asked the voice.

_-*if you expect me to say that I am you, you will be sorely mistaken; my name is Jarai the last of the true elves, the storyteller. Ah, here comes my nephew he can explain better than I can. Good luck I will remain to watch this. It will be my fun for today.*- _said Jarai.

"Auntie, leave His Highness, he already has enough on his mind without you adding to his problems. I will speak to you soon," said Harry softly. "I'm sorry Highness if my Aunt was bothering you; she is a meddling old woman who couldn't keep her nose out of other peoples business if a mountain lion bit it off" after saying this Harry turned to leave.

"Wait Harry, walk with me tell me about the Gryffindor Mountains and your family. You must miss them both." I said.

"How to explain Gryffindor Mountains to someone who has never been there. It is hard to fine a place to start…" said Harry, as we walked around the battlements. "… The air is all crisp, clean and clear, compared to the air here where it is heavy, murky, and dusty. Some of the mountains are so huge that you can't see the tops of them because they are covered by clouds."

Harry's eyes glazed over like he was standing at the edge of Gryffindor and really looking at the mountains in front of him that only he could see. "Half the time the sky is overcast with clouds, but when there are no clouds you could swear the colour of the sky is Forget-me-not blue. In winter, the snowfall is so beautiful, but when a blizzard hits you had better hope you have cover. My land is both beautiful and deadly at the same time." Said Harry continuing after he took a breath. His eyes filling with tears

"As for my family… My family has served Gryffindor for over 1000 years; it really is hard missing something you have never really had since you were eight years old."

Harry's eyes took on the glazed look again. "Though I do miss my Aunt she and her friends helped raise me since then, I miss Gryffindor mostly in summer. Auntie would make me go with her from the late spring into summer down the mountains into the valleys hidden within them there would be nothing but wild flowers and she would make me help her weave them into crowns for the younger children."

Harry's face took a slight misbehaving look to itself "Not that I would tell my auntie that, I did enjoy doing it, she did eventually teach other to make the crowns, and she said no one person should know the trades of the mountain people they should be shared for they are our entire heritage"

I saw how Harry talked with a passion that spoke louder than his words, it made you feel like you were already there, suddenly Harry snapped out of his trance "well I think I have prattled on long enough" said Harry in a tranquil voice. "What did my Auntie say to you?"

"Oh, just something about need to see Gryffindors as they truly are and not what they want to people to see." I replied to the question

"Oh I see, Jarai is so dead I should go to visiting and make her see what she does with her meddling, she is worse than Albus" Harry whispered harshly, his eyes murdering the board of wood under his feet.

"How did you know your Aunt was in my head?" I asked Harry in surprise.

"I read auras, a gift from the ancestors, I saw her aura on you." Came Harry's reply in sort.

I decided to steer the conversation away from that point "Can you tall me the story of the missing prince?"

"Ah I wondered if she said something about that." Said Harry as we stopped in a secluded area. Harry turned and looked over the area of sand that lay beyond the battlement.

His eyes turned a jade green the look of pain in his eyes made me almost fall over he started the story very softly but I heard how his voice grew with every word. "There has been a story for about 10 years, the story of the missing prince. Ten years ago when Gryffindors King and Queen were murdered, their son however the one known as the Golden Prince like his father before him and his before him so on from the first prince of Gryffindor Garrion Gryffindor son of Godric. In all that time there was only one time when there was no Golden Prince but in his place was a Golden Princess."

Harry stopped for a minute to rein in control of his breathing. "Now back to the story. While the bodies of the Queen and King were found not that, far apart there was no prince found only his friend the friend said on that the prince was hidden very well indeed. The prince has no been found for nearly 10 years many have heard of a golden warrior hitting enemy fast and fleeing into the dark many have said this but I cannot confirm it since I have not seen hide or hair of said warrior"

"Do you remember Severus? From before this all happened? Before Gryffindor became nothing more than ruins?" I asked softly.

"The prince and I grew up together; I was his friend that they found. My family always had at least one child that grew up with the Gryffindor line. Severus Snape was 14 years old when he came to Gryffindor on that bleak winter's day; I remember His Highness wore himself out because he was excited to have another friend." Harry's eyes took a slightly glazed look.

"That is about it we all had fun His Highness taught Severus to laugh and to care for others His Highness made his father make Severus an honorary Gryffindor part of the family. he wears the lions head that Gryffindors all wear depending on our rank Severus doesn't wear his on rank His Highness had Severus' made especially for him a silver head with emerald eyes." Harry poised for breath.

"The farmers wear wooden carved heads carved by their parents, lower nobles wear bronze and higher nobles wear silver but only the royal family can wear Gold head, it is said in Gryffindor that if a Gryffindor is buried without his lion head he would wander for all time lost in the fogs of the middle world."


	9. Gryffindor Kingdom 1978

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*flash back*

*Severus P.V.O year 1985*

"Come along boy, I want to get back to me dinner" said the disgusting voice of my Guide Argus Filch. 'I hate this land already, there has been no sun for days and it is not hot enough for the snow to even start melting.' I thought to myself for the thousandth time that day.

"Here boy, this is where I leave you," said Argus Filch. After what felt like hours. They were standing at the foot of a castle. The drawbridge was slowly being lowered. There at the foot of the castle entrance post was a cowled cloaked figured. "Sir Black, this is the Slytherin sent in exchange for Lady Mary's daughter Blaze." Said Filch to the scarlet-cowled cloaked figure.

"yes, thank you Argus, if you hurry you might just get home before the storm hits in 2 days," said Sir Black "well, get off that mare, boy. She will need to be stabled if you want her and her babe to survive," said the figure turning to face me in my black robes.

I felt my eyes open wide I didn't even tell anyone of kissandri's pregnancy "well, boy are you coming or are you not?" said Blacks voice breaking through my trance. I saw him halfway across the courtyard already when I caught up to him

"Her Majesty wishes to talk to you about you duty while you are here when you are at the palace personally." Said Black as he opened a door and motioned me to enter. I entered and found myself in the most beautiful set of stables.

Black lead my and my Kissandri down an isle to an empty stall only then did Black stop outside of it. "Here is where you will stable your horse while you are here," Black said gruffly. "Your name, boy? Station? Age?"

"My name is Severus Snape son of Eileen age 14 and 9 months master of potions and apprentice to Lord Baron Hogg for healing," I said in a drawl

"very well Severus Snape son of Slytherin follow me and you shall be told about your task you are to be given, not that I agree with Her Majesty but I do as I am told" said black as he lead the way from the stall and through the court yard in to the palace itself.

*20 minutes later*

"Wait here I shall announce you." Said Sir Black as he entered the red and gold enamel doors that we had stopped in front of. 2 minutes later the doors opened and Black motioned me to enter.

Inside the room, the fire was roaring and blasting hot air towards me. Sitting on a scarlet wing back chair surrounded by blankets and pillows was a beautiful woman with auburn hair cascading down her back like fire itself.

"I am sorry master Snape that I didn't come to greet you at the grand entrance hall like common courtesy calls for as fitting for your station, I am afraid that since the birth of my son I am not able to face any cold weather and come away unscathed," she said. Her eyes shifting to the ball of blankets and furs lying in the middle of the carpet. "He wore himself out with his excitement, I think it is time you were introduced to your main duty while you are here," said Her Majesty

I went to my knees near the piled of furs and blankets and gently shook the mound. It moved and the blankets fell away showing my two emerald green eyes and a shock of messy ebony hair falling around his face giving the imp a look of mischief

"You must be Severus; I have been waiting for you all day. I have longed to have a new friend; I only have Neville who is my playmate. I do hope we can be friends. I am Harry. Just Harry. Though the others call me little Golden Prince or Your Highness no matter how many time I tell them to call me Harry." said the little imp who then jumped into my arms, I like to think that my arms came around his little form out of reaction.

Nevertheless, I truly think, I did learn to love the little imp at that moment the minute we met, I knew then I would do anything to keep this little boy happy and safe. "A pleasure to meet you Harry I also hope you and I can be the best of friends." I reply releasing the little boy from my arms and looking at the queen,

She smiled and said, "I expect you to be tired after your journey Master Severus, I will have Sirius guide you to your rooms. Say good night to Master Snape, Harry." Quietly Harry did. I followed Black down the hall.

*end of flash back*


	10. the Foure

The fog was slowly lifting off the Castle of Camelot. Deep within the hallowed halls of this fair castle was a room with no door nor a window. The walls were covered in silks from the east, the land of valleys what is now the lands of Ravenclaw the silks of the early sunrise, reds, pinks and purples.

"Why do you… three always start the topic of things we must do with our 4 kingdoms?" asked a female voice. As the speaker walked out of the only empty space on all of the walls. "I really don't know why, it's not like Gryffinsdor or Slythersin are not alike and as the saying goes there is a thin line between love and hate. Soon enough a prince of Slytherin and a prince of Gryffindor shall fall in love before the evil can truly be vanquished. 1000 years hibernation shall do us well, anyway its not like we are the only ones who can help we each have our apprentices. Well… except you Alexandra you refuse to take an apprentice, any way out apprentices know how to fight and they will defend when it has come time to fight."

"Aqua, you know as Ravenclaw's resident Mage we must do things to make sure everything runs smoothly. It is time to return to you lake my lady and I to my Mountain top in my beloved Gryffindor" said male voice as the speaker came out of the wall Aqua just entered through.

"My sacred Tree is calling me Myrddin, Aqua, we must do what is for the best of our land." Said another man as he entered the room after Myrddin. This man was dressed in a yellow robe with black trim. His name was Gaiand.

"Gaiand, you and your tree are one in the same. Your tree is always calling you, you stupid Earth Elemental " said the normally quiet Mage of Slytherin "my forge calls me also but I do not whine when I'm away from it." Said Alexandra.

"Goddess you three sound like my latest apprentice when he is told to work and not play around with new spells" said Myrddin.

"Speaking of which who is you new apprentice? We are all dying to know." Asked Gaiand.

"Godric Gryffindor's son Garrion his is acceptationally talented but he is very hard headed," said Myrddin chuckling. "When I am done he will teach my daughter the same. They will be carrying on the work until there comes a time when the Phoenix and the Dragon come into being and their first meeting will call us to awaken. For the Phoenix carries the line of the kings of Gryffindor and the Dragon comes from the line of the Kings of the sands of Slytherin." Said Myrddin seriously.

"Myrddin sometimes I swear you have lost any sense you have…" said Alexandra "yep that is all I have to say on the topic" she laughed.

"Oh Alexandra my sharp tongued friend never change. It would break my poor heart," said Gaiand with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"My Forge will shut and not open until such a date that u will rest within its walls" said Alexandra.

"My castle will not let anyone enter until such a time. The path leading to it will devolve and not return until it is time." Said Myrddin.

"My gardens will close and with the charms on my gardens they will remain the same until the time of which I will awaken" said Gaiand.

"My cave will remain closed and will reject people from its surroundings as will the spells in my island will save my people and they will know to remain away from the area." Said Aqua

"This will be the last time we will see each other for a while, right? No company, no meetings, no fights for 1000 years" said Alexandra.

"Don't think so sadly Alexandra, we will see each other again you have my word any way we will know what happens in our lands while we hibernate." Said Aqua. Here was their pack never to forget who they were until the end of time. Or until the time of the Phoenix and the time of the Dragon


	11. The Phoenix in Flight

"Here, you asked for some daggers," said Severus "they are simple ones from a newly opened forge they should do." Handing over the six daggers when Harry touched each of the daggers, they glowed a golden glow around the handle. On the plain handle, there was now a phoenix morph.

"Well I'll be…" spoke a female voice making Harry and Severus whirl around with daggers posed for attack "If I hadn't seen it for myself I would never have believed it" in the doorway stood a woman with long loosely curling hair of the colour scarlet.

Her eyes a violet colour were glowing softly, she was wearing a gown that was an out of date design over top of which was an old-fashioned tunic of the colour indigo. "I never though I would be the one to find the phoenix of the Gryffindor line first" said the woman.

"Oh for the love of Serenity lower you daggers if I was here to kill you I would have done it and been on my way by now." Severus and Harry lowered their daggers but did not put them away.

"Who told you about the prophecy? No one save me and Dumbledore know what it states," said Harry

"I heard the prophecy Harry son of James from the maker himself, Myrddin of the mountains the Air Mage, you are one trained by the line of your fathers but you have only been taught 1/3 of your gifts. Why?"

"I have been trained in Air magic my line didn't trust the line of Salazar Slytherin. We never found a trainer for my Fire and Water magic," replied Harry.

"My name is Alexandra I am willing to help you learn what you need to know Prince Harry," said the woman now known as Alexandra with a smile on her face.

"You… are you are a Fire Mage? I though there were none trained by the Fire mage of slyther… you have to be the first Fire Mage. Oh my how are you still alive? That was over a thousand years ago." Said Harry shocked.

"Yes Harry Potter I am still alive as are the other 3 mages of Water, Air and Earth. We have slept in hibernation for one thousand years knowing all that has happened we awoke when you met the Dragon. You mate is the Prince of Slytherin he feels the pull to you even though he doesn't know what it means." Alexandra said this with a wishful sigh.

"I knew what happened when we touched, I knew what it meant, I have for today gone out of my way to stay out of his sight because if it happened to soon. I will fall pregnant and I would not be able to fight, if I stay around him to long I might just throw myself at his feet and beg him to take me to bed." Said Harry softly.

"You poor thing you make it sound like you have no self control to speak of." Said Alexandra laughing softly. "You need to give yourself time before you allow him to touch you."

"You make it sound so easy," said Harry sheathing his daggers and placing one in each boot and at the base of his neck, one on each wrist and one at the base of his spine. "Excuse me, I need to go find a few books on the myths of Gryffindor I could do with a good laugh." With that, Harry swept out of the room making Severus green with envy.

"well that went better than expected" said Alexandra "tell your apprentice I'll return at every Saturday morning an hour after sunrise" then she burst into flames, leaving no evidence that she had been within the palace itself at all.

"Well I knew things will never be boring when one is around Harry Potter," said Severus to no one in particular.

Hidden deep within the shadows stood a house-elf that was always following 'his' Harry Potter. Dobby knew of an elven prophecy it stated that a Phoenix descendant of the lion and the mountain elves using the elements of Fire, Water and Air would with his mate the Dragon of mage of Fire, Air and Earth.

To help the Phoenix defeat the dark force that threatened the people of Hogwarts. Harry Potter Golden Prince of Gryffindor must mate with the Draco Malfoy the Ice Prince of Slytherin before all was lost, Dobby would help Master Draco find his love within his heart for his mate the only one he could truly love.

His mate Harry Potter.


	12. bard's gypsy's and Fire mages pt1

*flash back*  
*Severus P.V.O year 1985*

"Come along boy, I want to get back to me dinner" said the disgusting voice of my Guide Argus Filch. 'I hate this land already, there has been no sun for days and it is not hot enough for the snow to even start melting.' I thought to myself for the thousandth time that day.

"Here boy, this is where I leave you," said Argus Filch. After what felt like hours. They were standing at the foot of a castle. The drawbridge was slowly being lowered. There at the foot of the castle entrance post was a cowled cloaked figured. "Sir Black, this is the Slytherin sent in exchange for Lady Mary's daughter Blaze." Said Filch to the scarlet-cowled cloaked figure.

"yes, thank you Argus, if you hurry you might just get home before the storm hits in 2 days," said Sir Black "well, get off that mare, boy. She will need to be stabled if you want her and her babe to survive," said the figure turning to face me in my black robes.

I felt my eyes open wide I didn't even tell anyone of kissandri's pregnancy "well, boy are you coming or are you not?" said Blacks voice breaking through my trance. I saw him halfway across the courtyard already when I caught up to him

"Her Majesty wishes to talk to you about you duty while you are here when you are at the palace personally." Said Black as he opened a door and motioned me to enter. I entered and found myself in the most beautiful set of stables.

Black lead my and my Kissandri down an isle to an empty stall only then did Black stop outside of it. "Here is where you will stable your horse while you are here" Black said gruffly. "Your name, boy? Station? Age?"

"my name is Severus Snape son of Eileen age 14 and 9 months master of potions and apprentice to Lord Baron Hogg for healing" I said in a drawl

"very well Severus Snape son of Slytherin follow me and you shall be told about your task you are to be given, not that I agree with Her Majesty but I do as I am told" said black as he lead the way from the stall and through the court yard in to the palace itself.

*20 minutes later*  
"Wait here I shall announce you." Said Sir Black as he entered the red and gold enamel doors that we had stopped in front of. 2 minutes later the doors opened and Black motioned me to enter.

Inside the room, the fire was roaring and blasting hot air towards me. Sitting on a scarlet wing back chair surrounded by blankets and pillows was a beautiful woman with auburn hair cascading down her back like fire itself.

"I am sorry master Snape that I didn't come to greet you at the grand entrance hall like common courtesy calls for as fitting for your station, I am afraid that since the birth of my son I am not able to face any cold weather and come away unscathed," she said. Her eyes shifting to the ball of blankets and furs lying in the middle of the carpet. "He wore himself out with his excitement, I think it is time you were introduced to your main duty while you are here," said Her Majesty

I went to my knees near the piled of furs and blankets and gently shook the mound. It moved and the blankets fell away showing my two emerald green eyes and a shock of messy ebony hair falling around his face giving the imp a look of mischief

"You must be Severus; I have been waiting for you all day. I have longed to have a new friend; I only have Neville who is my playmate. I do hope we can be friends. I am Harry. Just Harry. Though the others call me little Golden Prince or your highness no matter how many time I tell them to call me Harry." said the little imp who then jumped into my arms, I like to think that my arms came around his little form out of reaction. Nevertheless, I truly think, I did learn to love the little imp at that moment the minute we met, I knew then I would do anything to keep this little boy happy and safe.

"A pleasure to met you Harry I also hope you and I can be the best of friends." I reply releasing the little boy from my arms and looking at the queen,

She smiled and said, "I expect you to be tired after your journey Master Severus, I will have Sirius guide you to your rooms. Say good night to Master Snape, Harry." Quietly Harry did. I followed Black down the hall.

*end of flash back*


	13. bard's gypsy's and Fire mages pt2

***  
Last time in The Lands of Hogwarts

"Will, I be back by sun down? I have many things to do this day." I said

"Well, you might be the magic's been acting up." Said Forge laughing.

***

I stepped into the cupboard and let my air magic fine them, my family and their fire. 2 seconds later, I stood in their fire.

"Hi… Harry? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" cried Hermione hysterically "you could get seriously burned."

"Only if you are not a fire mage." Replied Harry softly so only all those around the campfire could hear.

"Well Highness, how are things at the palace? Is it really filled with torture devices on every level like Snape said?" asked Siri.

"Oh, Siri you should know he was joking none are hanging on the wall, I was barely six and I could tell he was joking but that could have been I spent more time with him than you." Replied Harry smirking.

"Oh, you and Snape are always about your jokes, no one knows when to believe you and when not to." Said a plump motherly woman.

"Mum Molly you and I both know I was raised to be a prankster if not for the fact that I was born to be king." Replied Harry "speaking of which I can't really stay long you might get all sent to the gaols His Highness Draco Malfoy followed me into the city this day, I will sneak out tonight keep this fire going and I shall try to return."

As Harry stood to leave. "Here Highness" said Lilith mate of Fred. As she passed, Harry a cloak of simple material with a simple pattern of an elven tree leaves and vines in black and gold on the scarlet cloak.

Harry knew what he had to do to blend in with the back of the crowd. His cowl was hiding his face and he moved to stand next to His Highness who had a slight look of worry on his face as he watched the stage.

"What is happening? Why is everyone looking at a empty stage?" I asked in a slightly altered voice.

His Highness turned and looked at me slowly a hand came towards my cowl and pulled it back so my face was visible. "Harry" he said softly, "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, Highness, please don't tell me you have forgotten already I come from the Mountains of Gryffindor," replied Harry softly as thought he had not even disappeared.

"I mean just now where did you come from? You were gone from the cupboard when they opened it up."

"What do you mean? I did not even leave the square. Why don't you and I go for a walk? I heard from Master Severus that a forge has been reopened meant to belong to the Fire Mage of Slytherin nearly 1000 years ago. It has to be interesting to say the least. Will you join me?" asked Harry softly.

"As you wish Apprentice Harry," replied Draco. They walked into one of the older districts of the city.

"Why are all the cities in Slytherin named after snakes? I mean look, you and I are standing in a city called Basilisk. What I mean is none of the Cities save the main city  
Godric's Hollow are named after someone or types of lion," said Harry.

"Well, I really do not know, I mean I haven't really thought about it." Replied Draco


	14. alexandra's forge

********

*Alexandra's Forge*  
* 5 minutes later*

Draco and Harry entered the forge and saw Alexandra and her apprentice at work. On the walls were all the knives and swords, in barrels that stand off to the side were arrowheads and spearheads. The glow from the forge's hearth lit the walls. Draco was so caught up with, looking at the intricate patterned on all the weapons, that he did not even notice the arrival of Alexandra.

"Welcome to my forge," said Alexandra lightly. I smiled at her while Draco jumped "I am sorry I hope I didn't give you a start. Do you like that sword?" she said pointing to the one that had Draco so enthralled.

"No you didn't, was it so obvious that I was enthralled?"

"Yes," she took the sword off the wall. "Here" she said while holding the sword out before her. "Take it your highness this sword was made for you and you alone over 1000 years ago. It is time you took it in hand, as the war drowns nigh. It is weigh and the length you look for in a sword."

Draco took the sword in hand and while holding the hilt turn the blade up til it faced the roof. Suddenly silver light surrounded Draco and the sword when it dimmed Draco was looking at the sword in wonder. On the pommel and cross guard/ rain guard of the Long sword* was the head and face of a dragon

"What, I don't understand what just happened?"

"It would seem that the Dragon was closer than any of us thought."

"Dragon? What are you talking about?" asked Draco not understanding.

"Oh my, you don't know the Prophecy of Myrddin?" asked Alexandra.

"Myrddin? As in of Gryffindor? We have heard of his numerous prophecies but never has one of the actually prophecies made it Slytherin." Answered Draco

"Then maybe you should come in to my rooms and let Harry tell us the tale. If you are willing to share? Follow me I have more comfortable room than this." Said Alexandra

She led us to a door we had not noticed earlier. The light coming from the fireplace lighted the cosy room. Throwing shadows onto the walls. "Sit down I will get the tea." Alexandra said. Harry when straightaway and sat next to the hearth while Draco when and sat in the chair farthest from the fire.

"How can you sit next to the fire isn't it hot?" Draco asked Harry who was hidden half in the shadows surrounding the hearth.

"The fire itself produces no heat it is just light. It is different and hard to explain."

Alexandra came back in with the tea. "I do hope rosehip tea is alright it is basically all I have at the moment," she said.

"It is fine lady just fine," Answered Harry. He received his tea and took a sip then nodded his head in silent thanks.

"'this tale begins as many of the Gryffindor do with a blizzard fierce and cold. Godric Gryffindor and his knights Sir Romulus Lupin, Sir Jeffery Potter, Sir Liam Longbottom and Sir Apollo Weasely. He and his knights were surely going to die in this blizzard until a dark shape came visible against the white of the blizzard. A woman stepped forward into the view the wind blew her long dark hair around her form. She lead them to safety, they did survive and they lady who saved them later married Godric Gryffindor becoming the first Queen of Gryffindor, Queen Alargia the Lovingly she gave him a son named Garrion though that almost killed her'" Harry stopped and took a sip of tea.

"'the day Myrddin saw the young Prince, the first Golden Prince, the minute his eyes fell on the child he went into a trance and made a Prophecy.  
The Prophecy said, 'When the darkness known as Flight of Death comes… he will kill the King and Queen of the Mountain Lions in the Golden Prince's eighth year but the Golden Prince, the Phoenix shall rise from the ashes 1000 years from now… he will find his mate the Dragon… together they will love each other and defeat the Dark one known and Flight of Death… their kingdoms unite against the evil one… the Phoenix will get revenge.'  
Gryffindor and his beloved bride Alargia worried when told this they told Myrddin his Prophecy and he went and started to build an army though legendary it has never been found supposably when he started it he said 'a Phoenix would come forward of Air, Water and Fire ready to lead the army when he was needed.' The Phoenix Army is still meant to exist to this day so with the Prophecy. Gryffindors people could only hope it wouldn't happen to their beloved monarchs, eventually Gryffindors gave birth to a daughter a Queen named Hope she married a descendant of one of Godric's original knights the people always hoped for a Princesses not Princes but Queen Hope of Gryffindor was the first and last Queen of Gryffindor to date'" Harry finished his tale.

"Well told young lion." Said Alexandra her voice cutting through the silence.

"I thank you Lady Alexandra you know as well as I the Phoenix lives and hides within plain sight." Said Harry in a reply of kind Draco started thinking with that piece of mysterious information given to him by Harry.

***

*.org/wiki/Longsword

***


	15. lovelyness

*Three months later*

Harry watched the waterspout out of the fountain like it was the most entertaining thing in the world; in fact, the only thing others would notice about it was the water was not blue but a gold colour.

***Draco P.V.O***

I watched him his dreamy smile then it hit me. I loved him, he was beautiful not just on the outside but also on the inside, over the last week I had been watching how Harry got along with people and animals.

The animals treated his like one of them; the men treated him like an equal. It was as if by magic that Harry could and did put others at ease in just his presence and when he started talking to them if was as if they had been friends forever.

Harry had such a simple air about him as if you could tell him anything in the world and he would not tell anyone what it was. Like he would take that secret to the grave. Draco knew his love could not keep Harry here with him Harry belonged where the rain froze and where the snow fell, where the air was fresh and clean.

*** End of Draco's P.V.O***

Suddenly the gates crashed open and Harry jumped up and ran towards the rider. The man and the horse had sweat running down their bodies.

"Dennis, what in heavens name are you doing that stopped you from resting your horse?" said Harry as he moved to touch Malakai.

"I am sorry Hi… Harry but I need to see the King it is a matter of life and death."

"What is going on is it about?"


	16. Arrival of the Golden Prince

"Your Majesty, one of the centaur Riders has come with news; the Warlords Army is on its way nearly 1200 kilometres." Said Harry. "His Royal Highness, the Prince of Gryffindor. Is here within the City I shall fetch him with your permission."

"Go collect him we will see what we can do about our enemy." Said The King.

"By your leave Your Majesty" replied Harry as he fled the Hall. When Harry made it in to the City he headed towards a group of caravan's . The mobile homes were the colour gold with the writing Lion's Son's in Scarlet. Harry went to the window and knocked three times in quick succession.

Within seconds Jarai opened the window. "Aunt His Highness' precent is required at the Hydra Palace. I have been sent to retrieve him and his entourage." Harry told his Aunt.

"His Highness will be ready in 10 minutes" she closed the shutters, she soon stepped out of the caravan, dressed in a lilac dress embroidered with the leaves of the lyral tree also known as the scared tree.

The young male following her was dressed scarlet and gold. "Follow me your Highness, His Royal Majesty King Lucius said I was to show you and your entourage to the meeting room." Said Harry.

"We both know I am only the cover for His Highness the Prince _Harridan_ you know this, I do hope you have been well" said Neville Longbottom 'Prince' of Gryffindor.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Neville; it has been almost 9 months, since we last meet." Replied Harry.

"it has been longer than that you seem a lot happier" said Neville "You seem to have found your mate take him to bed before the Warlord arrives this may be your only chance." Was the advice that Neville gave Harry.

*Meeting room*

*10 minutes later*

"Your Majesties may I introduce His Highness the Golden Prince Neville Longbottom, Your Highness may I introduce His Majesty, King Lucius King of Slytherin" announced Harry.

Queen Narcissa stared at Harry with a Calculating look in her eyes but not upon her face. 'This boy is lying through his teeth but the question is why he is doing this.'

"Greetings Your Highness, Welcome to Slytherin, I do hope you get used to the weather here." While she said this she looked directly at Harry. Who lowered his head not to look upon the Queen.

"My Scouts tell me that the Warlord Voldemort is coming closed and will be here just over two week's time, knocking at the gates of your lovely city. My caravan shall leave in an hour we shall return soon deep within the dessert a few caravans of Gryffindor's wait for my orders it will take a week to reach them then another to return you shall be safe. We shall not leave the lands of the serpent Trust me and my warriors." Neville left no room for argument.

"I wish you and your warrior's luck I do not want to lose my kingdom as you lost yours." Said the King

"My kingdom has not been lost King Lucius mealy misplaced" Replied Neville "you have my word, Your Majesty"

"I must return to my caravan if I am to leave within the hour. I am leaving the Lady Jarai here under your protection. She will look after the wounded she is the most experienced healer within Gryffindor" his voice betraying no emotion.

The Lady Jarai stepped forward and connected her mind with her Nephew.

*- Well done my golden prince, to keep your mouth shut you have grown more beautiful since I last saw you.-*

*- welcome Auntie long time no see, I hope you are well, I have completed my training. How are the twins? Are you going to tell their father anytime soon. -*

"Your Majesty, I Beg right to walk my kin folk home?" Harry asked out loud.

"if you feel able I give you permission Apprentice Harry." Was the answer received from the King of Slytherin.


	17. Authors note

i hope this works

i am sorry for everyone who likes my stories

my computer has a trojen horse and i am sorry to say i am on

the dinosaur we had before we updated

sorry for the delay for the but we no longer have microsoft word

on the dinosaur as it was not reloaded after the dinosaur had the

trojen horse removed

sorry for everything

Souless Heartless Page


End file.
